To Sleep on Angel's Wings
by Hwarangwai
Summary: Long ago they said the King of Hope is the strongest of all Kings in Heartland, Enter Yuma a Boy who dreamed to be one of the Kings (Some are Females) after losing his Parents at the young age and the SilverKing who saved him and his brothers from Danger since that Fateful night turns out to be the Last Original King, Will Yuma be able to love him or he'll end up broken hearted?
1. Chapter 1

**To Sleep on Angels' Wings**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL**

**A/N: This is my First Fanfic, Requested by a Yugioh Fanatic Friend of Mine who nearly maimed me for attempting not to do this fic, I apologize in advance if my story is lame or anything… **

**Note: forgive me for the OCs they aren't mine, I'm just Following what is requested of me… OCs Are Welcome…**

**Warning: This story is Mild Yaoi since most stories are yaoi…I'm So Sorry… Please don't Maim me as well. **

**Summary: **Long ago they said the King of Hope is the strongest of all Kings in Heartland, Enter Yuma a Boy who dreamed to be one of the Kings (Some are Females) after losing his Parents at the young age and the Silver King who saved him and his brothers from Danger since that Fateful night turns out to be the Last Original King, Will Yuma be able to love him or he'll end up broken hearted?

**NOTE: This is an Alternate Universe so Don't Maim Me, Yuma can summon the Numbers he had to Assist Astral on the War.**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHARACTERS**

**Of The Story**

**Seung Haneul Rang the Silver Wolf – **Jae Kwan's father who was the only survivor of the Great War, he is the current Guardian of the God's Gate and the Legendary Silver King known as the Silver Wolf. He was the last of the Eight Kings and the acting protector of the Tsukumos instead of the King of Hope, he was the object of Kazuya's Secret Affection, him and Kazuya were childhood friends before the man became Tyrant. He was Yuma's, Yugo's and Yuri's Uncle. He was named as the Silver King because of his attire and coloration of clothing and armory.

**Jae Kwan Hwa-Rang the Blood Talon – **Seung's son a Knight in Training in ZEXAL Academy, his rival is Jin Hazama after the two fought to a draw in one of his street matches, He is very rebellious and does not like to obey orders, this however changes in regards to his master Baik and his Father whom he dearly respects. Jae Kwan also holds a great sense of pride as well as a grudge towards his enemies. He also has a strong sense of determination to fight his rivals, especially Jin Hazama. A Possible Next Crimson King.

**Jin Hazama the Tragic Hero – **Kazuya Nishima's son his mother was cruelly and abruptly taken from him while he was still a helpless teen. He is now training as a Knight in ZEXAL Academy, he's not in good terms with his father. He likes Hwarang since the young man seems to be the only one who had the guts to talk to him. A Possible Next Black King.

**Kazuya Nishima the Controller of the Devil - **the father of Jin Hazama due to an unexplained relationship with Jun Hazama, he is the current King of Zaibatsu Kingdom, he is known to be the Cold Blooded Leader and none could get close to him, during the Great War he was watching how the war ends and caught sight of the Silver King's Power. And was now aiming for the said King and the God's Gate, it is known that he had a secret affection to the Silver King.

**Hieihachi Nishima: **Grandfather of Jin Hazama and the father of Kazuya Nishima, he was a cruel and greedy man and the main culprit of his father's murder, he had a strong want to take the Demonic Gene on both his son and grandson for himself and aims to open the God's Gate for the Ultimate Power.

**Yugo Tsukumo the Black Knight - **He's the oldest among the brothers he was training under the guidance of the Incandescent Paladin, Ezel as a First Class Knight he aims to be just like their Uncle who looks after them from afar the Silver Wolf, He is one of the candidates to be the next Future Generation 8 Kings. The Possible Next Blue King.

**Yuri Tsukumo the White Knight – **The Middle of the brothers he was training under the guidance of the Master of the Holy Bow, Viviane as a Second Class Knight. Like Yugo he aims to be just like their Uncle who looks after them from afar the Silver Wolf, He too is a Candidate for the Future Generation 8 Kings. The Possible Next Purple King.

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**PROLOGUE**

**INTRODUCTION**

**By Seung the Last King**

Since the first spark of creation the Kings had waged the eternal conflict to defeat the forces of Darkness and corruption. Lead by the Angeris Council, their unity made them indomitable force for Light and Righteousness Zack the Black King of Valor, Eikaden the Purple King of Faith, Kazuma the Golden King of Hope, Jun the White Queen of Virtue, Aldebaran the Blue King of Wisdom, Marin the Red King of Justice, Azal the Green King of Protection And I Seung the Silver King of Guardians.

The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it. It began with the forging of the great blades. Four were given to the Original Elements, wisest of all beings. Four to the Kings that represents the Seasons. Five to the Golden Knights that Represents the Solar System and the blades were gifted to the race of men, who above all else desired power. For within these blades was bound the strength and will to govern each race. And Three for the Children of Hope.

But they were all of them deceived for another Blade was made. In the land of Shadow, in the fires of Darkness, the Evil King, Damiano forged in secret a master Blade, to control all others and into this Blade, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One blade to rule them all.

One by one the free lands of earth fell to the power of the blade. But there were some who resisted. A last alliance of men and guardians marched against the armies of Darkness and on the slopes of the Land, they fought for the freedom of earth. Victory was near but the power of the blade could not be undone. It was in this moment when all hope had faded that Ryuren, son of the King, took up his father's sword and with the aid of the winged guardian... Damiano, the enemy of the free peoples of earth was defeated.

The Blade passed to Ryuren, who had this one chance to destroy Evil forever. But the hearts of men are easily corrupted. And the blade of power has a will of its own. It betrayed Ryuren to his death. And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years, the blade passed out of all knowledge until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer. The blade came to the woman named Ryuujiro Kokoro who took it deep into the tunnels of the misty mountains and there it consumed her. The blade brought to Kokoro unnatural long life. For five hundred years, it poisoned her mind. And in the gloom of Kokoro's cave, it waited.

Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the West, whispers of a nameless fear and the blade of power perceived its time had now come. It abandoned Kokoro. But something happened then the blade did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely person imaginable: a Villager, Rue of the Hidden Temple of Hades. For the times will soon come when an ordinary person will shape the fortunes of all...

Then there a sister of the Blade forged by Damiano is another Blade completely different from the Blade that Damiano poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life…Aidos, Sister of Nemesis. Aidos has no creator nor was created by hands, Aidos was created by the essence of Nemesis and fall in the care of a blader who used it for good, his name was Zanki he poured all his kindness, his love and his will to protect all life...

It's said that the East was built on legends. And those legends are a way of understanding things greater than ourselves. Forces that shape our lives, events that defy explanation. Individuals whose lives soar to the heavens or fall to the earth. This is how legends are born.

The thing about legends is... sometimes, they're true. It's said that the East was built on legends. Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great or too terrifying to believe. This is the legend of a boy who was born to do great things, the Heir of Hope and a friend to all people he comes across, His Name…is Yuma Tsukumo.

~END OF INTRODUCTION~

~Seung's Voice Over~

"I'm tired of the empty battles that I once craved I wander, outcast, while my tribe curses the gods who abandoned us, our home is in ruins, yet I stand firm Six days ago a falling star struck the Hidden temple, the dark power roams on its wake. What Evil is this? Could it be what I've saw this long years? A foe…Worthy of my blade? My family was butchered by this hell spawn to witness such a thing is enough to leave your mind in ruins the Madness corrupted my cousins and left me frightened and alone until I was rescued…Rescued by survivors who joined together to rid the world of the creatures of hell, they saw in me the strength to resist the Evil and they forged me into a weapon…now…I am ready…

Since my youth I was told that I was special, A Prodigy of vast potential I came to the sanctum seeking of knowledge that I could believe from the masters but I found them fearful of the truth…I would learn nothing from them but the old books the prophesies they contain should we fall that might come to pass and know what I might become.

I wandered to places beyond imaginings far from the Temples that I had stayed, my knowledge had grown vast…the people that they'd been banished shunned to the end of my days they said I defied the spirits but I said no…I followed them, the spirits showed me alone that the sky fire where it end begins…they say this must not be I need to find the spirits so I go…there is no one but me to answer the call.

Dr. Faker had betrayed us completely and my Comrades' souls are lost, through them the Barians are reborn as the greatest evil all the powers of darkness are theirs to command, the high heavens tremble and the 8 Kings are helpless before the Barians' assault. Only I remains among the Old Kings to set things right, and rid the world of Barians' Evil…forever."

~END VOICE OVER~

**GREAT WAR**

The sky was dark and starts rumbling, everything was so quiet. A while ago clashes of powers blazing as if firing something or someone and soon it became quiet, too quiet. The God's Gate is already closed after its power has been used by Dr. Faker and failed to control it miserably and fled.

"Kazuma, Zack, Eika, Jun, Aldebaran, Azal, Marin! Guys please answer me!" A desperate cry echoes around the lonely battleground.

A figure was crawling out of the rubbles as well as trying to look for his comrades. The Doctor had betrayed them completely, and now the other 7 Kings are gone and only one left who had managed to escape –Told to leave the battlefield for a moment- . There was that blinding flash of light before everything went dark, once he woke up everything was too quiet since then.

"Kazuma! Everyone please answer me!"

His body is weak and could barely move.

When had it started to rain?

He'd been sitting there for years. Or was it only a few seconds? He didn't know.

He didn't know anything: How he got there, where the other was, where he was, who he was.

But he wasn't there. And he had to find him.

Struggling to make his lead limbs move. Scraping his skin against sharp rocks and not noticing.

There he was. Laying in crimson and soaked with rain. He slowly dragged himself to a sitting position. "Gallin…" he breathed, barely able to get his eyes to focus on him.

The black-haired man was having trouble breathing. He didn't understand why. "For the… both of us…" he managed to say.

He had to repeat the words to himself, just to know what they meant. "Both… of us…?"

"That's right… You're gonna…" What was the red on his face?

It was so hard to understand what was going on. "You're gonna…"

Suddenly he was falling forward. Why was he-What was going on-there was something warm on his face. "Live." He didn't move. What was going on? "You'll be… My living legacy…" A pressure receded from the back of his head and he found himself sitting up again. The warm was still on his face, and he fought to comprehend what it was. It was crimson, like the puddle surrounding them. Why was it raining?

He heard something dragging along the ground, and he watched it, unmoving. "My honour… my dreams…" The sword stopped in front of him. What? What was this? He was starting to feel sad. "They're yours now." He was speaking slowly, knowing that he couldn't understand well.

He reached out slowly and took the hilt of the sword. Why was it so heavy? Oh. It was a big sword. He pushed it against him to make sure he took it. Slowly, slowly, he started to understand what was going on. "I'm… your living… legacy…"

He closed his eyes, a smile on his face. And lay still.

He looked up at the rainy sky, his heart breaking into 1000 pieces. A painful scream tore out of his throat. He emptied his lungs, unable to sob like he truly wanted to. Like he deserved him to. Why wasn't his body working right? He couldn't even mourn him the way he should.

Gallin? Gallin? He wanted to shake him awake. To open his eyes. He wanted him to be okay. Be okay.

We're friends, right?

I won't leave you alone. I'd never do that.

Gallin! Why… Why not me? I should've… Couldn't… Why?

The next thing he knew, the sun was shining. His legs finally worked and he stumbled upward. Not knowing what to say, not wanting to admit to the awful truth of it, he whispered, "Goodnight, Gallin." He couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

He was all alone now, why is it that he always lost everything he holds dear? His friend is dead, he gave up his life to save the one that had no hopes of living yet here he was walking away dragging the sword that his friend cherished the most, the man he loved gave up his life just to protect a nobody.

Gallin should have survived instead of this weakling, the man had offered his life to death, he gave up his life so this helpless soul couldn't kill himself, but life without the man he had shared his life with is worse than death.

He walked up to the God's Gate and touched the Golden Door and felt its power, it's overwhelming and reassuring, but he couldn't feel or detect the presence of the other Kings, where were they? Where did they go? He looked back up to the God's Gate.

"It's time to go back." He murmured.

And a surge of power flowed in his body as six pairs of wings sprouted on his back, in his wrists and ankle are glowing golden bangles. The Gate glowed along with the King's body and soon a flash of light darted up in the sky and disappeared.

Thunder crashed at ZEXAL Castle all invasion and fights ceased as the Silver King arrives, all hostile invaders ceased and watched as the Silver King heads for the Throne, everyone gave way not wanting to get on the Silver King's way. He stood up in front of the Centre Throne, Kazuma the Golden King of Hope, he then faced all warrior invaded the room and his Knights who tried to defend, his piercing Golden Eyes glared at the other occupants of the room. All stood straight, even invaders alike.

"Cease all this senseless fighting! My comrades had sacrificed their lives in order to protect this Land and I will not tolerate any invasions anymore, all United Sanctuaries will now be as one, not fighting amongst ourselves! There are other kingdoms that will try and take over Our Kingdom the Heartland, was now the time we fight amongst ourselves?! Listen to me! All 7 Kings are gone with I the Silver King is the only one left." He called out.

"What can a Single King do with all those kingdoms that would try and invade Heartland?!" One of the attackers asked.

The Silver King raised his right arm and with a flick of his hand the God's Gate appeared behind the 8 Thrones at the command and was now towering over the huge room.

"With the God's Gate at my Command, who would dare?" He asked.

No one dare said a word, the room was quiet as if debating and soon all leaders of the other Clans kneeled before the Last King.

"There will be no more wars and battles be fought at the grounds of Heartland Kingdom…as long as I am the reigning King of Heartland and the Guardian of the God's Gate, I Seung Haneul Rang will Protect Heartland as it was _My _Home and all its people are _My _People and I will not tolerate any harm befalls on my Home and my People…is that clear?" He called out as he sits at the Golden Throne.

All warriors in throne room knelt before their New King.

**14 YEARS LATER**

Heartland Kingdom's City was bustling with people and modernity, at the East side of Heartland.

TSUKUMO HOUSEHOLD

"Yuma, Yugo, Yuri! You three will be Late for the Bus!" Akari called out.

"OH NO!" Simultaneous cries were heard and the second floor of the house was rumbling.

The three brothers ran down the stairs to the living room to the Bus that will take them to Zexal Academy where they will become Knights and soon become a King like their Dad. They bid their Guardians goodbye and went to the bus. Kazuma the Previous King had three young sons aside from Akari who was a girl. Yugo Tsukumo the Older one, Yuri Tsukumo the Middle and Yuma Tsukumo the Youngest and the Heir, none of them knows why Kazuma vanished.

"So…Yuma-kun, tell me about the Knight who saved you in the Forest?" Yuri chirped.

Yuma blushed hard at that.

"W-Well…He was wearing Silver armors with Golden Markings on it, I-I can't see his face but his voice is smooth, light and strong." He blushed.

Yugo chuckled and Yuri squealed in delight.

"Aww…Yuma-chan is all grown up!" Yuri singed.

"Sh-shut up Yuri-nii, I don't know if he even likes me!" Yuma cried as he hid his face in his hands.

As the Bus Full of new squires heading towards the Sanctuary Several Trucks barred the Road and bandits came out and starts gathering the Squires.

AT ZEXAL ACADEMY

Seung walked through the Hallways with his usual stoic face, his footsteps creating a hurried Metallic sound warning everyone to get out of his way. Because of the Head Council's Persistent inviting he had no choice but to go, he was not really in a good mood today…he's pissed off and crabby, he didn't have a Goodnight Sleep at all because of the Loaded Paper works, poor Sergei his back needed a good massage after helping him with works, the Pale Knight was trying to balance himself by leaning in the wall just to get to his room, added to the Knight's Misfortune he fell from the stairs and had to be carried back to his room. As he gets to the Meeting room he was met with the Golden Paladins and other leaders. Head Council Alfred smiled on his arrival.

"Good to see you attending the Meeting Personally and not Sergei." Alfred smiled.

"Sergei is currently in his room groaning from Backaches because of the overloaded work passed on me, has this Paladins of Yours slacking off?" Seung asked sharply.

"Be careful with your words." Agravain snarled.

Seung glared at the Paladin of Fury.

"You're not the one I asked to answer Barbarian." He huffed.

"Why you!" Agravain growled and was about to storm towards the Silver King (Though none of the Gold Paladins or everybody in the Castle except for the King, the Royal Paladins and the Dark Paladins).

Ezel the Lionhearted Paladin stepped in.

"Agravain, enough…" He said Glaring at his subordinate.

Seung was holding the Handle of his sword, the other Golden Paladins were quite uneasy of the situation none of them had seen the Silver King in real combat, if the two starts fighting now one of them would lose his head.

"Enough…" Alfred's voice was full of Authority. "Agravain sit down, and Seung please sheath your sword."

Seung huffed and took his seat just across from the Head Council. As the Meeting goes on an informant came in the room and whispered something to the Head Council. Alfred sighed and massaged his temples.

"I'm afraid the bus that the New Squires that enrolled here was gone missing." He said.

Several gasps were heard from the room, Except for Seung who was surprised.

[TSUKUMO RESIDENSE]

Akari Tsukumo was upset upon what she heard from the news, the Bus that her Precious Brothers were in has gone missing, and Charlie had to calm her down. Lady Haru went down to the Basement where a Statue of a King was standing the statue had a strong resemblance to Seung.

"Oh Guardian…I pray that you watch over my Three Grandsons and keep them safe." She prayed.

[BACK AT THE CASTLE]

As the Meeting still continue and Planning out, Seung perked when he heard a Prayer. Alfred and the others noticed the action.

"Lord Seung? Is something wrong?" Zel asked.

Seung replayed the Prayer again and the voice was Familiar…it was that Kazuma Tsukumo's Mother, Lady Haru Tsukumo.

"_Oh Guardian…I pray that you watch over my Three Grandsons and keep them safe." She prayed._

The Prayer sounds like she was worried for her Grandsons, his eyes widened upon realization that her Grandsons were one of those who were in the Bus. He stood up and was heading for the door.

"Seung …Where are you going the meeting isn't over yet!" Lucan the Paladin of Endurance called out.

Seung paused from his tracks.

"The more we talk here the lesser time we have to save them, Three of the Squires who were gone missing right now is Kazuma's Sons. I cannot sit here and listen while The King of Hope's sons are in danger." He said.

"How are you going to find them?" Vortimer the Black Dragon Knight asked.

"I have my ways." Was all Seung answer after he went through the door.

At the Front Yard…

"Leo, Steve, Asuka!" Seung called out.

In a few moments the three arrived…

"It seems The Bus full of Squires can't arrive today." Seung said.

The two Women gasps and Steve doesn't look happy at all.

"Some Bandits might have blocked the road and took them." Seung said. "So we have to find these Bandits and save the Squires."

The Two Ladies combusted…

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Asuka and Lili screeched.

"We have to find them now!" Though Steve wasn't a Girl he finds it annoying if someone messes with the Squires, they're cute little fellas.

Somehow Seung found women a bit frightening of their mood swings. He sighed and nodded, he leaded his group out of the Gate and went on. At the window, Alexi the Headmaster of the Academy watched the Four go.

"No wonder Gallin is so fond of him." He said.

"Gallin is Seung's lover, so why won't he?" Alfred asked.

"Of course, some siblings are always at each other's throat don't they?" Alexi chuckled as he reminds Alfred of his Brother Earl.

The Head Council Huffed at that statement…

"You should follow Gallin and Seung's example, the two of us could be in good terms." Alexi snickered.

"Shut up, Lexi." Alfred Growled.

"Make me." Alexi dared.

Just by the door some passersby jumped from the noise inside the Academy Headmaster's Office and had to get away quick.

[AT THE FOREST]

Waving Owl hooted and pointed the right direction where the trucks went. The Bird was very reliable always, when direction is needed. Steve, Asuka, and Lili followed their Leader through the thick bushes and woods.

"Honestly how far those idiots did had taken them?" Lili asked.

"Patience, Lili we'll get there soon." Seung said from the front.

The Witch blushed. But then Seung motioned them to stop.

"I think we found them." He said.

Just by the middle of the Dark Forest there was a Cabin and the Bus that was tasked to bring the New Comers to the Academy, the Driver must be taken in too along with the Squires. The four hides behind the bushes when some bandits passed by.

"So what are we going to do with the Girls?" Bandit 1 asked.

"Sell them of course but not those three beauties." Bandit 2 said.

"Yeah especially that Yuma Brat, he looks edible enough." Bandit 3 cackled.

"I can't wait until we get our hands to them." Bandit 4 said perversely.

At the Bush Lili, Asuka and Steve felt the need to kill, but they were bested by their leader who stood up and walks out of the Bush they were hiding, they can feel a terrifying bloodlust radiating from their leader. The bandits turned around in shock, but before they could even reacts their heads left their necks, Asuka, Lili and Steve winced in shock, soon they followed their Leader towards the Cabin.

[CABIN'S BASEMENT]

Yuma just lay in the ground breathing unevenly, Yugo and Yuri were frightened and the other girls were crying for their parents, Yuma just got beatings from the Bandit boss.

"Yuma…Hang in there." Yugo said soothingly as Yuma winced in Pain.

Then there was screaming at the top as if they were being slaughtered. The girls and some boys winced as the door was being slammed open.

"Is everyone alright?" Asuka asked as she walks towards the room.

Lili followed and soon Seung, Yugo and Yuri's eyes widened when they saw Seung.

'_Silver Armor with Gold Markings…He must be!' _They thought.

Before Asuka knew it Yugo and Yuri ran to the Blood soaked King and tried to pull him to where their injured brother is.

"Please! Please you got to help her!" Yuri cried.

"We don't know what they have done to Yuma, but she's injured!" Yugo said.

Seung walked towards the Young Boy and tried to check him up. Yuma winced in pain as Seung pressed his hand on the young boy's Torso.

"A Broken Rib, cuts and bruises…" He said.

Turning to Asuka as he picks up the Young Tsukumo…

"Asuka, I leave everything to you make sure you get them safely delivered to the Academy. I'll go on ahead, I don't know what's ailing to this one but she really needs medical attention immediately." He said as he took long strides out of the Cabin and Broke into steady running.

As he was on the Road towards the Academy. It would take him Half an Hour without Cargo to slow him down, but right now he needs to be careful he had an injured girl in his arm and it would only get worse if he broke into harsh running.

"Hey!" Lancelot called out as he glides down to meet with the Dark King. "What's going on?"

Seung looked at the Solitary Knight.

"A Student that was supposed to come to the Academy…" He answered.

"Then why is he injured?" Lancelot asked.

"He got kidnapped and beaten for some reason and I need to get him to Julia." Seung answered.

The Solitary Knight nodded.

"Hop on!" He said.

Grateful Seung Jumped to Lancelot's flying horse and fly towards the castle. It didn't take them long to reach the Castle, Seung jumped down before the Flying Horse even landed and ran towards the Castle. Some Paladin and students gasped at the sight when the Silver King came running in with an injured boy in his arms. Some demanded what's going on, Seung kicked the Hospital Wing's door open and Julia nearly jumped out of her robes when Seung came in and he looks extremely tired and bloodied, but what caught her attention is the Boy on the Silver King's arms.

"I need your help." Seung said as he tried to catch his breath.

Julia and the other Nurses came rushed in and picked the poor boy in the Guardian's arms, some of the Nurses lead the tired Guardian to the other bed and tried to keep him down and check if he had injuries which the Guardian protesting that he's fine and not injured at all.

"B-But…you're too exhausted and you need rest, Seung-Sensei..." One of the Apprentice Nurses called out.

"You haven't slept for one and a half day…please!" The other apprentice pleaded.

Of course, sometimes he forgot that he's the Headmaster of the Ladies Dormitory. His Girls always knows he's busy, sighing he called off his armory leaving him with Sleeveless Shirt and Jeans on. He lied down to the comfortable bed and have a good sleep for a little while.

Few Hours Later Steve, Asuka and Lili came back to the Castle along with the Retrieved Bus full of Squires, Yugo and Yuri felt very uneasy for their little brother as they were Led to the Hall they couldn't help but be frightened, but upon seeing a Familiar Silver Armor They ran towards the Guardian who was a bit disoriented from lack of sleep. The Paladins and the Two High Masters looked at the Guardian a bit surprised.

"What?" Seung asked as he yawns on his hand.

Paul pointed the two boys behind him. Seung turned and looked at the two teens before him.

"Yes…What is it?" He asked.

Yugo and Yuri looked at him pleadingly.

"Yuma…How's Yuma going?" They asked.

Seung rubbed his eyes a bit, he was still sleepy and Julia is going to drag him back in the hospital wing to get some sleep in a few moments.

"Your brother is fine, our healers are doing their best, so it'd be best for you two to rest as well." He said as he yawned again.

And everyone in the room jumped when an irate Head Nurse came in.

"I can't believe you came here despite I told you to get some sleep!" Julia scolded as she grabbed the Guardian's wrist.

Then Julia turned to both Alfred and Alexi with a Frown.

"Sirs, I Implore you and your Paladins to stop passing some of your works on Seung-kun, he hadn't been able to sleep lately and poor Sergei he had sore back from helping out! Me and my Team of Nurses are worried for their Health!" She scolded and dragged the nearly asleep Guardian out of the Hall.

Yugo and Yuri wanted to follow the two but Asuka shook her head…

"Your brother is going to be fine, Julia and Seung knew what they are doing." She said.

Though a bit hesitant the two Tsukumos nodded, they trusted the Silver King but the others they had doubts.

[THE NEXT DAY]

The two brothers asked for Asuka to lead them to where their sister is, she had agreed and leaded the two boys to the hospital wing. Once they reached the place they saw the Silver King sitting on the edge of the bed ready to stand up, and as the two boys made their presence known the Silver King nodded in acknowledging their presence and pointed to the bed near the window to where the youngest daughter of Hope was resting. The two boys trotted to where Yuma was sleeping and stayed there, Seung turned to Asuka and told her that he'll be out.

In a few minutes Seung was in the hallway he came across two of Royal Knights Paul and Marshall who was unaware of his presence were making out so early in the morning. He turned to another way but come face to face…or rather face to chest with two other knight one he recognized Eddy's Dark Skin and bronze armor and Lei's long dark hair.

"Good Morning, Sir!" Lei's all too cheery voice said.

"How're you feeling?" Eddy asked.

"I'm fine, I'm ready to work again." The Short Silver King answered. _'Why is it that I'm always be the shortest of the people I come across with?'_

Eddy and Lei shared awkward laugh confusing the short one.

"What?"

"Actually, Sir…" Lei began.

"Bruce and Raven did it Last Night while you're at rest. So you're free from work today." Eddy said.

"Julia made sure that you won't overwork today." Eddy added.

"Man! She (Julia) sure could shriek my ears are still ringing…." Lei said as he rubs his ears.

"And the other bastards?" Seung asked.

Knowing who the bastards are, Eddy chuckled at his Leader's attitude he could be a brat sometime, short he may be but he can pack a punch.

"They're doing their works now…" Lei said.

Before the Silver King could speak, Alisa and Ling came running and made a full stop in front of the confused Silver King.

"Come on, the First wants to meet you!" Ling called out as she grabs the Silver King's wrist.

"Wha-?" was all Seung could say before he was being dragged to the Head Council's Office.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_

**My First Time in Yugioh ZEXAL Sorry…**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Sleep on Angels' Wings**

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Anything except for the OCs.**

**Song: Ixion's Hymn of Fayth**

**~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~†††††-ϗϗϗϗϗ-∞∞∞∞∞-ϗϗϗϗϗ-†††††~~**

**CHAPTER 1: Teachers **

**and Lessons**

Seung looked at the Head Council as if he was crazy, the Golden Paladins looked so amused.

"You're kidding right?" Seung asked flatly.

Alfred shook his head though he was amused at the reaction he got from his Silver King.

"I'm afraid not my dear, The Ladies and the Young Ones seem to be fond of you and since you're their head of the dorm why don't you teach them." Alfred smiled. "Lee will help you."

Seung cringed at the name of the walking Egotist…

"Sir, I'd rather have Master Baik help me than that walking tree log, the last time I teach you paired me with that walking sewer pipe and the second one was a walking tree log…" He muttered. "This time I want it to be my choice of partner."

Lee made a kissy face…

"Mou, Seu-chan do you doubt my skills?" He said.

Seung's skin crawled and mentally shuddered.

"Nay, but your intention is what I am afraid of…" He said dripping with sarcasm.

He then stepped aside when Lee tried to glomp him.

"I have no real experience in teaching, I'll ask Lars and Master Baik to help me." He said and hurried out of the room to escape Lee.

That noon while on duty at the God's Gate, Seung was in to the book he was reading that he didn't realized that his son came up to him to get his attention.

"Dad…" he called out.

Seung nearly jumped out of his armor from shock and dropped the book he was reading.

'_Wow, he's really in to that book.'_ Jae Kwan thought.

The Seung King sighed and picked the book up.

"What is it, Son?" He asked lightly.

The young knight stood beside his father and saw what the older man was reading.

"A Guide through teaching and the Academy Handbook? You're going to teach?" Jae Kwan asked.

The Silver King nodded.

"And I don't have a single clue how." He said as he turns to another page.

"Where did you learn to wield a sword?" Jae Kwan asked.

The Silver King glanced at his son.

"I learned to hold a sword naturally, not by anybody."

"Master Baik said that what you had learned you could teach others." Jae Kwan said.

The Old Master had taught Jae Kwan very well.

**THAT NIGHT**

With the help from Sergei, Master Baik and Master Wang, Seung Managed to think how he will handle the class. He had a Hold on the Girls and Squires' Division. Now Nina had to announce the plan.

"Alright Squires, gather up!" She called out.

The curious new comers gathered around and anxious, they were quite frightened at the tall and powerful looking Knights and Masters.

"Now listen, Seung-sama had decided that all of you will be divided into two groups, the white ones to the Left, and Black ones to the Right." Anna Called out and glared at Nina.

Yuma, Yuri, Kotori, and Kathy went to the white ones while Yugo is on the Black One.

"And now for the Talents…" Nina called out.

The Mentors put all their things in the Altars. Seung put his Sword, Ling put her pet Panda, Alisa put her Flower Pin, Julia put her healing potion bottle, Sergei put his water sphere, Lars put his wreath, and Zafina Put her feather.

Seung is the Mentor for Sword Talents

Ling is the Mentor for Animal Talents

Alisa is the Mentor for Garden Talents

Julia is the Mentor for Healing Talents

Sergei is the Mentor for Water Talents

Lars is the Mentor for Oracle Talents

Zafina is the Mentor for Holy Talents

Nina nodded as the Mentors returned to their corners for Nina and Anna to continue.

"For your talents you may go or see each of these Items in the Altar, if one of the Seven glowed means that is your talent…now anyone wants to volunteer?" Nina asked.

The New Comers were too shy to answer, until Yuma stepped up. At the corner Seung couldn't help but smile, the boy had his father's guts. Nina smiled at the wide eyed boy.

"Okay honey, are you ready to know your talent?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Yuma answered.

"Okay we'll start off with Zafina-sensei's feathers." Nina said leading the boy to the Altars.

Yuma put his hand just above the feather, it didn't glow so Yuma is not a Holy Talent, then he proceed to Lars' Wreath, it didn't glow, Oracle is not Yuma's Talent, then he walked up to Sergei's Water Sphere, it showed the same result so water talent is not Yuma's talent at all, proceeding to the healing bottle it didn't glow either so Healing talent was not too, Moving on to Alisa's Flower Pin, it didn't recognized Yuma too so Gardening is not Yuma's thing as well as Ling's too…Yuma started to tear up thinking he had no talent at all.

"Aw don't worry sweety, there is still one more left." Anna encouraged.

Yuma looked at the tall sword, it's pretty. So as she laid her han on the surface of the sword it gentley glowed recognizing Yuma as a Knight's Apprentice…Anna and Nina Nodded.

"Yuma Tsukumo, is a Squire of Sword Talent…please Proceed to Seung-sensei's side." They called out.

Yuma did as he was told, as he stood beside the said person, Yuma couldn't help but blush…it took 3 hours to find each of the students' talents…so they had to proceed tomorrow morning…Yugo and Yuri were Sword Talent as well. That night every students are enjoying their night getting to know each other, the girls were getting along very well like sisters (The Students).

At the balcony Seung was watching the moon and the stars, he can still remember what the other Kings asked for him to do…if it weren't for Gallin he would still be at the Mercy of the Barians, they tortured him until he broke and turned him against his Comrades the Kings, They opened the Gate and made a wish for him to come back to his old self and protected him, and when he woke up the seven Kings are gone and Gallin is dead…but the other Kings…they're not dead but gone and nobody knows where they went but their armors are still there except for the Golden King of Hope's Armor.

It was so hard without Gallin around to cheer him up, so he made a decision to protect the Gate along with the Armors…he will not allow anybody to wear it unless chosen…The Royal and Dark Knights accepted him whole heartedly. The night was long and everyone is asleep, the Dark Knights are on patrol on their territory, Seung entered his room, taking off his armor, take a bath and rest…as he sits by the window, he couldn't help but to admire the tranquility of the night. Now that the sons of Hope is on his care, he won't let them fall into evil's hands. He will protect the Princes, he knew their Prophecies, especially Yuma Tsukumo.

It's 12:00 Midnight, Lars and Lei came up to check on their King to see if he's overworking again, but found the person they are checking asleep, sitting by the window. Sighing Lars had to carry his Silver King to bed, it surprised him that his Leader is light in weight…he asked Lei if their Leader is eating properly, which answered with a shrug.

"Julia is going to lecture him again if she heard about it." Lars said.

"That's Julia for you." Lei chuckled. "She deeply cares about Gallin's lover."

**THE NEXT DAY**

Lars, Ling, Zafina, Alisa, Sergei and Julia took their students and teach them. All Sword Talent Squires are waiting for their Mentor to arrive…Jae Kwan and Master Baik was watching over the young ones.

"Do you think he ran into Lee on his way?" Master Baik asked.

"That pervert is gonna die." Jae Kwan hissed.

They waited for more minutes, the Sword Apprentices had warmed up, until…

"Leave me alone!" Seung's annoyed voice rang from the corner of the building.

Soon the owner of the voice stormed out from the corner with a clingy Lee hot on his heel.

"But Alfred-sama told me to help you." Lee whined.

Veins popped on Seung's forehead, the air suddenly turns cold and soon Lee is trapped in the ice. Everyone in the vicinity sweat dropped. Paul, Steve and Law trying to plead Seung to defreeze Lee…

"Seung please!"

"He'll get pneumonia!"

"He'll get Hypothermia!"

With an annoyed huff Seung walks away…but stopped a moment to look at Paul, Steve and Law trying to melt the ice…with a snap of his fingers the ice exploded sending the three flying…

At Head Council's Office, Alfred could only sigh…alexi could only chuckle.

"He's a one tough nut to crack isn't he?" Alexi asked.

"He's not really fond of the Gold Knights…" Alfred sighed.

"Well…you can't blame him, they despised him and he despised them in return." Alexi said.

"But some of the Gold Knights trying to befriend him…" Alfred groaned.

"And he pushes them away." Alexi said. "Even Ezel is scared of him."

"What am I going to do?" Alfred groaned.

**2 HOURS LATER**

At the training ground, Seung let his Squires rest after some light training and left them for a moment to take a break. Yuma was sitting under the tree to take a break, his brothers were somewhere around the area, when a light figure approached him.

"May I join you?" The voice asked, it was light and smooth.

Yuma looked up and saw a boy with odd looks, but it didn't surprised him at all, he had seen weirder things like walking piece of Tree Log and a Walking Chunk of Metal last night.

"Uhh…Yeah…Sure…" He answered and scoots over to give room.

The Silver haired boy nodded and sat beside Yuma…there was silence between the two.

"Ummm…" Yuma tried to strike a conversation but doesn't know how.

"Hm?" The boy glanced at him in curiosity.

"M-May I kn-know your name? Mine is Yuma…Yuma Tsukumo." He stated.

"My Name is Astral…Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" He asked.

"I'm from the East Town of Heartland Kingdom and you?" Yuma asked back.

"I'm from the North Town…" Astral answered.

The Two chatted for a while and enjoyed each other's company, while Yuri was striking a conversation with Ryoga Kamishiro (Shark!) and had a slight bantering, but the older of the brothers had a Glaring match with none other than Kaito Tenjo, sparks can be seen everywhere. By the Giant Oak Tree (Not an Ordinary Oak Tree Mind You People) Seung was having a break watching the Squires run around to know the place, it's important to get to know the place and watching the Sons of Kazuma interact with others, He saw Yuma interacting with Astral the Squire who came to the Academy Two Weeks ago, that boy was too quiet, but it seems his interest was piqued by Kazuma's youngest son, and there's Ryoga and Yuri the two were chatting and having an occasional play fight, Ryoga was cold and aloof to others but it seems Yuri had mystified the Shark Boy into talking to him and had a play fight and then there's Yugo and Kaito these two are having a Glaring match much like his son Jae Kwan and Jin doing now down the tree. He admits that watching the young squires run around and quenching their curiosity was enjoyable and looking at those confused and lost looks they got. He already saw Lars dealing with few curious squires, Raven is at a loss when some squires tried to follow him like they were lost puppies, Sergei was having a time of his life with his lively students and hoped he could keep up with the youngsters. He already saw the chaos in Ling's class as her students ran in every direction in fright after Ling brought a Lion in Class instead of Panda. Julia, Alisa and Zafina are doing well on theirs. Some Knights tried to keep up with the lively Bunch of Squires. He saw the Ladies cooed at how cute the Squires are and wants to hug them all.

When all of a sudden the Alarms go off it was a signal that something is going on and then Lancelot came.

"Your highness! Your Highness!" He called out urgently.

Seung jumped down from his perch and met the knight.

"Lance…what's wrong?"

"Sir, there was an attack during our patrol on the North West Area of Heartland…Five knights are injured." Lancelot reported.

"How many attackers spotted…and what Kingdom are they?" Seung asked.

"No…they are a bunch of Bandits, not ordinary from what I see, they are heading for the Central Town. Your Orders, Sir." Lancelot asked.

Seung sighed and rubbed his temple.

"How long it will take for them to arrive?"

"About An Hour or two, Sir." Lancelot answered.

"Take immediate course of Action, Warn all the residents to stay in their homes. Take all your squads and guard every gates of the town and apprehend all suspicious ones for interrogation, if they resist capture them, but take no lives, if you don't have a choice then do so." Seung stated firmly. "Now Go!"

"Sir!" Lancelot flew off to get his squads.

There was silence on the training ground for the moment, The Squires were a little curious but too afraid to voice out, until again Yuma steps up along with his Brothers.

"Umm…S-Sir…What's going on?" He asked.

Seung turned and looked down at the young Squire…

"There's going to be an attack in Central Town in any moments given, so it's dangerous to go there for a while." He answered softly.

"But what about the residents?" Yuri asked.

"Will they be safe?" Yugo added.

"They'll be fine, trust Sir Lancelot to do this Job…he never failed in this kind of mission. Your First Lesson is Trust, no matter what kind of person you are with be it an enemy, in a situation where you and your enemy had to work together, place that trust even if it is for a moment in order to get out. But most of all…place that trust in your friends." Seung stated. "Am I understood?"

"YES!" Was the chorus of answers he got.

Seung nodded, that noon Yuma was running in the pathway with books in his arms when he heard someone singing somewhere in the woods.

_Ieyui _

Yuma stopped from his running and looked around for the source of the voice.  
_  
Nobomeno_

He entered the woods to find the owner of that voice, it sounds like it was near but he's been running for 5 minutes, he should've found who's the owner of the voice.  
_  
Renmiri_

Why can't he find the person singing, when he was young he could remember someone singing that song to him, he just couldn't remember who. He had to find out.  
_  
Yojuyogo_

Maybe the owner of that voice knows where his father is and could ask him for help in finding his missing father.  
_  
Hasatekanae_

He ran and ran trying to find the owner of that voice, he had to know. Even in his dreams he could hear someone sing that song…no…it's a Hymn…  
_  
Kutamane_

The voice faded…where was he…what part of the woods was he? Did he ran off to the deep woods and got lost. Why did he react to the Hymn…?

"Tsukumo? Why are you in these woods?" The Silver King's voice called out from behind the trees. "Are you lost?"

Yuma turned only to see the Silver King standing at one of the trees of the woods.

"I…" Yuma began but his voice was caught up from his throat.

"Your brothers are worried about you…come, you should not wander in this part of the woods, and it's dangerous." Seung stated turning around.

"Yes!" Yuma answered and ran to walk beside the Silver king.

"You shouldn't wander in this part of the woods, Yuma…it's dangerous." Seung said looking down at the young squire. "Good thing my son saw you ran this way and informed me as quick as he can."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, your Highness." Yuma apologized.

"Now Yuma…what did I told you about formalities when we are talking in Private?" Seung chided.

"I…Uh…I'm sorry Uncle Seung, I won't do it again." Yuma said.

"It's fine…just don't do it again, I don't know what I will do if I lost one of my Nephews." Seung chuckled, he understood the curiosity the young Squire had, he had been curious too when he was the same age as this young squire.

Once they got out of the woods Yuma was tackled by his worried brothers and got scolded by Yugo for running off to a dangerous place. Seung walked back to his office and sign those paper works and let Master Baik handle the squires for a while. Once he got to his office…

"God Damn it! One comes after another!" Lei grounded out.

"If I get my hands on those Gold Knights, I'm goin' to give them a whoppin'!" Eddy cursed as he pounded the signed papers with a stamp.

"Then we have to distribute them to the Head Councils once done approve by the Silver King." Steve said as he piles the Signed and stamped papers.

"I don't know how Sergei and Seung could deal with these jobs on their own!" Paul said as he separates each papers and had to make sure nothing is missed.

"I don't know about you guys but, Sergei and Seung had a close partnership and could finish all these paper works within 15 Hours Flat." Marshall said as he piled the papers in a corner.

"Don't you think he and Sergei were…you know…?" Paul asked.

But…

"AHEM!" Seung cleared his throat to get their attention. "If you're done dissecting my partnership with Sergei with your gossips you five are scheduled to patrol the East Town of Heartland."

Lei and his companions couldn't argue with their King.

"Us and our big mouth…" Paul grumbled.

"Yes, you and your big mouths..." Seung said as he sits at his office chair and had to read the latest report from North and South Town of Heartland.

**THAT NIGHT**

Yuma couldn't sleep, it's one of those nights that he couldn't sleep. His insomnia keeps him awake for mostly half of the night, he couldn't have a heart to wake his brothers so he had to do something about his insomnia. Kicking away his blanket he walks out of his shared room to his Uncle's room, maybe his Uncle…the Silver King had an idea, he ventured the unfamiliar hallways, he knew it's forbidden for the Squires to go to the Silver King's room unless they had business to have a conversation with the Silver King. The doors he comes across with are huge, the Doors have the same Colors as the 8 Kings, but the Seven Rooms are currently unoccupied, only the Room with Silver and Gold Door is the only one occupied by the Silver King.

He stops in front of the door and knocked lightly and waited, his Uncle is a light sleeper and he's easy to awake even by a light knocking. It didn't take long when the door opened and the Silver King stood at the open door looking down at him in confusion.

"Yuma? Is something wrong?" The Older Man asked curiously. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Yuma looked at the man with those wide eyes.

"I couldn't sleep…I tried but I couldn't."

The Silver King sighed and knew immediately that whenever Yuma had trouble sleeping there's a thunderstorm coming and Yuma was not roomed with his brothers and it would be too hard for the young Tsukumo to deal with the problem alone, so he as an adult and an acting protector of the young Tsukumo and his brothers had to be responsible, he stepped aside to let the young one in.

"Come inside…You can stay for a while." He said and led the young Tsukumo to his room.

Yuma looked around the room, it's huge and beautiful, the room is twice or four times bigger than his shared room, There was a Crystal Chandelier at the ceiling that lightens the room, a Table and some Chairs, Two Couches, and a very comfortable looking Sofa, in the middle of the room is a Plush Red Carpet, Some Book Cases with Books at the corner beside the skyline window, a Balcony, Some indoor plants, A Queen Sized Bed, a Bathroom, a Dressing room, and many more! This could be the Master of the House's Chamber and what caught Yuma's attention is the Sword, its color was Metal Silver Blade, with Wings shaped Golden Guard and Red Handle. The sword was placed in the wall just 5 to 8 feet above the head of the bed.

"This is my room…feel free to look around, but that could wait until tomorrow. You had to go to bed now…use the bed if you like." Seung chuckled lightly at Yuma's reaction.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Yuma asked innocently.

Seung shook his head a bit and looked at his office table.

"I still have thirty more pages of Paper work to sign…I'll be in bed late, now run along and go to sleep."

Yuma nodded and climbed at the soft, comfortable and warm bed. He burrowed under the comfortable and warm blanket, he couldn't help but feel sleepy and soon enough he was asleep. Seung chuckled.

'_He's still a child…that's understandable.' _He thought and he heads back to work, the door of his room is securely locked just in case.

Soon enough the blowing of the wind by the window signals that there is a storm coming, he was in the middle of the Paper work when thunder boomed and cracks the sky. Then he heard a wince from the bed, Yuma had always been too scared of Mother Nature's wrath, the boy was courageous, but the wrath of Mother Nature is what he fears since it's uncontrollable. Another thunder crashed and the lights black out, leaving the room dark. Sighing, that it would be enough work for the night he could continue work by tomorrow morning, he puts down his pen and head towards his bed and go to sleep. As he had positioned himself to the bed he felt his nephew clung to him, Yuma is still young and he understands what the child fears, he wrapped his arms around the young boy and held him close and secure, to make the boy feel safe, like he swore that he would. Yuma snuggled close to his Uncle, he felt safe, he knew his uncle was protecting him, he's glad to have such a caring uncle.

The night was long and no matter how frightening the storm may be as long as there is someone to be with, there is nothing to fear.

_To Be Continued_

_Please Review_


End file.
